


birthday dinner

by saviorcomplex



Series: bruised lips [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: He loved this. Loved the life he was beginning to lead. Deep down, he wished this would never end. He wished he could be here forever, him and his lovely, lovely, *lovely* pets.
Relationships: Poly Trigger Happy Havoc Boys
Series: bruised lips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015305
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	birthday dinner

Togami felt like he was living up to his role as the Ultimate Heir.  
Being a Heir meant he was about to be in power of something, or of someone - or in this case, people. And even if he couldn't currently be preparing to be in charge of his family's legacy, he could prepare to take over and lead the lives of these pathetic school boys who have no right breathing the air of his bedroom.

But he still brought them in there, every once in a while, just to push them to their limits. To see just how much he could get away with. 

It took a while to get here, because he had to convince Genocide Jill to kill the rest of the girls, and then convince Toko to confess to the group that she had done it in the Class Trial. But after it was done, it started something new. Something Togami would've never imagined doing.  
Something he definitely did enjoy.

Monokuma hated it. The stupid bear gave them all motive after motive, but no one did anything. Everyone was tired, especially after losing all the girls.  
But Togami was wide awake. 

He loved this. Loved the life he was beginning to lead. Deep down, he wished this would never end. He wished he could be here forever, him and his lovely, lovely, *lovely* pets.

But they were definitely hard to deal with. Each of them had their own way of dealing with stress, of working under pressure. Each of them were difficult to manage and take care of. But Togami loved the hard work. He loved to work for the things he knows he deserves.  
Of course, some of them won't break at first. It'll take time and careful planning. But Togami loved this. He...

He wouldn't say it directly, but he did love them all. 

They were in the dining hall, enjoying a fancy dinner to celebrate Makoto's birthday. It has certainly been a day, arguments and even a fight that Togami watched from a distance.  
And of course, it was Mondo. It always was, he was a physical challenge, however, it was easy to get under his skin. 

Togami assumed the tension in the room was significant because of the fight earlier - which had sent poor Makoto to his room. A terrible way to spend his birthday, really. Although, as much as Togami claims he doesn't care for their birthdays - he knows he does, otherwise, he wouldn't have planned out a whole dinner party and prepared everyone's outfits for it for Makoto's birthday.  
Which is why he was going have a...*talk* to Mondo later. 

"I don't see the fuckin' point in this." Mondo spoke suddenly, making the tension worse. Togami didn't move his head, which was bowed so he could eat over his plate, but he did see Makoto shrink back in his chair. The Ultimate Lucky Student was so cute uncomfortable, but...  
Togami closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure in front of his pets. 

He hasn't lost it yet in front of all of them at once, just individually, and he really wasn't looking forward to having this be the first time he loses his composure. So he tried, he really did. 

"I mean, what the fuck are we sitting here for anyways?" Mondo continued, despite the pleading looks from Taka. "Just so this...this *fucker* can get off on how uncomfortable we are?"  
"This "fucker" is someone you will be seeing in his room tonight after dinner." Togami stood up, blue eyes cold and skeptical as he gauged Mondo's reaction. 

Mondo glared right back, standing up and slamming his fork down on the table. "I am done with your bullshit! You think you can control us? You don't know shit!" Mondo's volume was increasing every sentence.  
And Togami didn't really appreciate that. 

Togami looked around at all of his other pets, boredly scanning for their reactions. Most were shocked, others were just staring at the plate, and then dumb Hiro was still shoveling food in his mouth.

"If you don't make it to my room after dinner, well," Togami smirked, looking back at Mondo with lidded eyes. "Then I guess it'll be a game of cat and mouse - I'll just have to hunt you down. How fun." Then he sat down, and before Mondo could get another word in, Togami began to talk to the others.

"Hiro, elbows off the table." He instructed, before turning to Taka, who he purposely sat beside him. Taka was the hardest to break down mentally, but Togami believed with enough strain that he could do it. "Would you like desert tonight? You've been such a good boy, I suppose you deserve it." Then he leaned in closer, grabbing Taka by the chin and forcing him to look right into his cold blue eyes. "But first, you have to tell me who doesn't deserve desert tonight. Who hasn't been following the rules, Taka?"

It took a few moments, and Taka stared into his eyes. Still trying to show resilience.  
How cute.  
Then Taka looked away, at his lap.  
"Mondo."

"Say it louder. Full sentences."

"Mondo...Mondo doesn't deserve desert."

Togami didn't even look for a reaction, just gave Taka a small kiss on his forehead and sat back in his chair, back straight, shoulders back. 

"That's right. If -" Togami began, and he scowled as he got interrupted.  
"Man, fuck you!" Mondo stood up to leave, and Togami stood up too. They stood there for a moment, glaring at eachother. But then Togami relaxed his shoulders, sitting down with a small smirk on his face.  
"You're excused."

Mondo stormed off, pissed off. He was most likely going to the gym, if Togami had to guess, so that he can blow some steam.  
If not, then it makes tonight's game all the more fun. 

It was a few minutes of silence, everyone finishing up the birthday dinner prepared for Makoto, when the birthday boy himself spoke up.

"Uh...Togami?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why..." Makoto looked around at everyone besides Togami. "Why are you doing this to us?"  
"Oh." Togami picked up his glass of water, taking a sip before setting it down. "Well, why do you think?"  
Makoto thought for a moment, looking confused as he did so.

"I...I don't know."  
"Well, think a bit harder."  
"...hatred?" Makoto tried.  
"The opposite of that, darling."  
Makoto's face was dusted pink at that.

Togami looked bored as he said;

"I did this out of love. I'm doing *this* out of love."

**Author's Note:**

> yep, this is the bullshit I'm into now. Also eyyyy some toxic ass SHIT bc I have a whole au now heheh.
> 
> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior


End file.
